User blog:TheToughGuy/A Month At Greenwood For C-Money: Chapter 16
Revolution Saturday; August 22, 2009; 7:00 PM Things were going good so far. The Jocks' alliance with Bryon was over and now they were on our side. Brad and I came to an agreement and now he's willing to help us take Bryon down. Yup, things were pretty much going well on our end. The only thing we need to do now is plan the rebellion. After Brad and I fed the cop that we tied up and left in the old showerhouse, we made our way back to my cabin. There, all the leaders of the groups as well as my friends were already laying out plans. From my standpoint, they all couldn't exactly agree on a single plan. "Why don't we just take all the staff down at each different building?" Daniel suggested. "Then the ones that we didn't take down yet will suspect something and alert Bryon. Then he'll call the Greenwood Police down here for sure", Brad told him. "Why not have one of each clique take down each of the four sectors of the camp?" Debbie then suggests. "Then Bryon will see that coming too", I told her. "Looks like we're boned then", Kyra says. "We can't take them down one at a time. We can't take each sector a la Saints Row. Sounds like we need a complex plan", I stated. "Sounds like we need a nerd here....or an Asian at least", Brad says to the group. An Asian? I have one of those. I then slowly turned my head towards Jerry. "Looks like it's your time to shine then, Jerry", I said to him. "That is so stereotypical of you to think that I may have a plan", Jerry says to me, "but you are in luck. I guess I do have a plan. But first, I need a map of the campgrounds and a few markers". A map and a few markers? "I got you covered", Blade says as she pulls out a pack of colored markers. While she handed him the markers, I took out my bags and started looking through them. I found the brochure that I showed my friends back at Bullworth months ago and looked through it. Sure enough, there was a map of the camp grounds on the backside. "And here's the map", I said while handing him the brochure. I then went over to the desk by the wall and pulled it right into the the middle of the room. Jerry laid the map on the desk and then opened the pack of markers. He picked up a black marker, opened it and then started explaining his plan. "Okay, so this is what I thought of for the plan. First Daniel, you and the Proud Crowd will attack the shooting and archery ranges. Take down Mr. Peters and Mr. White over there and then that's when you bust the lock for the gun cabinent and get one gun", Jerry marks with a black X. "Why one gun?" Craig asks. "I'll explain in a minute", Jerry tells him. He then picks up a red and pink marker and mark the Mess Hall with the pink marker. "Kyra and Debbie's groups will be over at the Mess Hall. Kyra, you'll be watching as Daniel walks by the area. Once he walks by the Mess Hall, that's when you and Debbie get into a cat fight and both cliques attack each other". Jerry then marks a red X near the pink X and then says, "Now Blade, here's where you come in. You'll run straight to Bryon's office and report the fight. That's when he'll sent in every staff member to stop the rumble". He then picks up a blue marker and asks, "Who's good with a gun?" "That would be between C-Money and Brad if you don't remember", Liam says. "I'll go with C-Money then", Jerry says. "Is that because I called you Chinese a few weeks back?" Brad asks him. "No because I'll explain what you can do in a minute", Jerry answers right before he marks the showerhouse with a blue marker. "C-Money, Daniel will bring you the gun. That's when you go into Bryon's office and hold him at gunpoint. Blade, who will remain at the Administration Building till you arrive, will hogtie Bryon". Jerry marks my cabin with a blue X and then picks up a purple marker and place an X at the Mess Hall. "Brad, you and the Jocks will hide behind the Mess Hall until Craig gives you the signal that all the staff members are trying to stop the rumble", Jerry says. He picks up a brown marker and places yet another X at the Mess Hall. "Craig, once all the staff gets to the Mess Hall, you wave for Brad and his boys to come out and take down the staff members. Kyra and Debbie, once the Jocks come out, your groups must stop fighting so you can help the Jocks take down the staff members. Once Bryon and all his staff are taken down, we'll take them all into the Administration Building and keep them in the empty room". He then marks different colored arrows just so each of us could see where we had to go. "You guys know the plan now?" Jerry asks us all. "Doesn't sound that complex, but it's a better idea than what I could ever come up with", I told him. "Good plan, man", Brad says as he slaps Jerry's back. "Question is where do you and I go?" Liam asks Jerry. "You two can be with Blade and I when we take on that fake-ass Chevy Chase clone", I told them. "Now everybody has a role. Try not to mess it up", Jerry says to the group. Just as Jerry was through, I cleared the desk of the markers and the map, then I climbed onto the desk and say what I wanted to say. "Okay, thank you Jerry. That is a very good plan. Let's hope it doesn't fail us now. As for the rest of you, you all know your cliques roles. Go back to them and explain to them how the rebellion is going down. We will execute this plan around breakfast time tomorrow. That's 9:00 AM. Make sure you're all at your desinated areas when the time comes. You all got it?" Everyone then answered my question with a yes. "THIS IS OUR TIME NOW. LET'S GET THIS SHIT STARTED", I yelling at the top of my lungs while quoting Saints Row. Everyone then started cheering and held their arms up as I held my left arm up. That was it then. Here we are, united by a common foe. About to take on the people who runs this hell on earth. We were going to take over this camp. The Next Day; Sunday; August 23, 2009; 9:00 AM So here I am at my cabin with Liam and Jerry, awaiting for Daniel to come with the pistol so we can capture Bryon and take over this dump. Both of them are tense about the plan, but I'm sure that it will go well. As we're waiting outside the cabin, that is when he started hearing the comotion from the direction of the Mess Hall. "Sounds like the fight is on", I told Liam and Jerry. "Now we just have to wait for Daniel to show up", Liam says. Just as he said that, Daniel comes up running from the bottom of the hill and hands me the gun. "You know what to do now", Daniel says. "I'm going back to the Mess Hall to see if they'll need my help". "Come on guys, let's go to the Administration Building", I told them. We ran from the cabin to the Administration Building. Once we got there, we went into the building and started creeping down the hall towards Bryon's office. As we got closer to the office, I could hear Bryon having a conversation with Blade. "Now where have I seen you before? You look familiar", he says to her. "I'm the girl that you tied to the pole a couple weeks back", she told him. "I know that part, but you look very familiar. You look like someone that I met back in the 80s", he says. Before they could say anything else, I bursted in through the door with the gun in my hand, aimmed at Bryon's chest. "Bryon, your time of harassing us kids is over", I told him. "You tricked me. You weren't helping me out", he says to Blade. "It's a cruel world. Everyone's bound to get stabbed in the back at one point in their lifetime", Blade tells him. "Help Blade tie up Bryon", I ordered Liam and Jerry. As they tied up Bryon, he looks at me and says, "You really think that you'll take down this entire camp with ease? You're dumber than you look". "Well, let's see", Blade started to explain, "we've gotten the Drama Kids and the Artist Kids to create a distraction by fighting each other. Then once you send in all the staff to stop the fighting, we had the Jocks on the standby to help both cliques take down the staff and we had the Proud Crowd take down Peters and White. With all the staff as well as you tied up, yeah I guess he can say that he captured this entire camp with ease". "You think the staff is the only thing you had to worry about?" he asks me. He then stares at something underneath his desk. I went over to his side and looked under. As I looked, I found what he was looking at. It was a button. A panic button. "Soon, the police will be here and you will regret making this move. Unless, you find the key and I won't tell you ", he says right before he does an evil chuckle. "Oh shit, what are we going to do?" I ask Blade. She then went through his buttom draw, pulled out a false buttom, picked up some keys and threw them at me. I caught them right before they could hit the floor. "How did you...." I begin to ask, but before I could finish she yells, "GO". I then run out of the building and towards the gates. If I recall so well when I first showed up here, the gates are underneath the "Welcome To Camp Greenwood" arch. As I got to the gate, I found a control panel right on the pillar. Thank God it's an electrical gate, I thought. I pressed a buttons and swtiches, but nothing seemed to work. I then noticed the key slot on the control panel. I pulled out the keys and tried to fit them into the slot, but none of them worked till I got to the very last one. By then, I could hear the sirens from down the dirt road. The police were going to be here soon. As I fit the last key in the slot, I turned it and then started messing with the switches again. This time, the gates were starting to close now. Slowly, they closed and now I could see the police cars coming down the road towards me. I then started pushing the gates just so they could close faster. Once the gates were completely closed, I went back to the control panel and turned on the automatic lock. Then I picked up a stick and then threw it at the electrical fence well hidden by the wild plants. As the stick struck the fence, electric sparks few all over. "This place is just flat-out demented", I said to myself. The gate was closed and the fence was still up and running. Everything was pretty good so far. The cops car stopped right outside the gates. All the police men stepped out their cars and said to me, "Open the gates". "No", I tell them. "You and all those kids in there are in alot of trouble", one of them says to me. "Go fuck yourselves", I told them as I walked away from the gate. I returned to the Administration Building and found that half the staff was now in the empty room. "Good news", I told Blade, "we won't be having pigs on this farm". "So that's it now. We finally have control of Camp Greenwood", Blade says. I then went into Bryon's office and then turned on the intercom. "Will all campers now please go to the Ampitheater? I repeat, will all campers please go to the Ampitheather", I said on the intercom system. Just as I was finished speaking on the intercom, I turned around and saw Stacy standing in the doorway. "Clayton, what have you done?" she asks me. "Aren't you suppose to be at home? How did you get in?" I asked her. "I arrived here around the time the fighting happened at the Mess Hall", she answers. "I'm guessing that you're dissapointed right now about what we did, aren't you?" I asked her. "Not really, but may I see my dad?" she asks. I then lead her to the empty room and showed her where her dad was. She went up to him and ungagged him. "Daddy, I'm sorry that this had to happen but you deserve this", she told him. "Like hell I do, Stacy. Untie me", he ordered. "No", she says right before she gagged him again. She then kicked him again and told him, "That's what you get for ruining my life". Bryon then tried to speak but couldn't because of the gag. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to help them show the entire country what kind of man you are. Get ready for the end dad, because you're going down". She then stormed out the room while I followed her. "You're really going to help us out?" I asked her as we exit the room. "We need to show the country what kind of man he is. So what are your plans so far now since you got control?" she asks me. "First, we need to assign duties to each of the campers and then find a way to expose this hell on earth. I was thinking about contacting Weazel News or something", I told her. "I'll try and contact them then. You go to your meeting", she tells me. "You sure?" I asked her. "I can handle it", she tells me. I then gave her the nod of appreciation and then started making my way to the Ampitheather. Once I got to the Ampitheather, almost everyone was there waiting for me. I waitied another 10 minutes for the rest of the campers to show up just to say what I wanted to say. "Hello, everyone", I said on the microphone. "Today is a very important day. We have finally taken control of this dump of a camp". Everyone in the audience then jumped out of their seats and started cheering over the good news. "But....we still have plenty of work to do just to make sure that everyone all across America sees what kind of hellhole this place is, and we can't do that with the police and all other corrupt law enforcement trying to break in and beat us down. So as of right now, I'm assigning different patrol routes for each of you guys to do while we're trying to expose this place". Everyone in the audience then started booing at me. "Look, we got to if we want to make sure that we take this place down once and for all". "Why are we even listening to you, anyway?" Carl Jenkins says while approaching the stage. "We could just overthrow you if we wanted to and there would be nothing to stop us". Brad steps on stage, pushes me aside and says into the microphone, "Give C-Money a chance. It was all his idea to take down the staff anyway. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for him". "And your point would be what, Jockstrap?" Carl says to Brad. I took the microphone back and said in it, "I'm not the kind of guy that wants to take over. I'm the kind of guy that just wants justice. I don't care about having what I want, when I want it. I want to bring justice. Now I know I'm asking too much of you guys right now, but I really want to see this through. I mean do you want to come back to this campsite next year?" Everyone in the crowd was just silent when I asked that question. "That's what I thought", I said right before I continued with what I was doing. "Jocks, you take control of the westside of the campsite. You just patrol the area with all the cabins", I said on the microphone. "You got it?" Brad says to me. "Drama Kids will patrol the area between the Ampitheather and the Shooting Range. Artist Kids will patrol from Ampitheather to eastside cabins. And lastly, Proud Crowd will patrol the north; everything from the Administration Building to the gates. Each clique has a patrol area. It's you guys who should determine who patrols at what hour. Check the fence, make sure that their up and running. If there's a breach of any kind, report to me immediately. I'll be at the Administration Building trying to get Weazel News to do a cover for the story. You all know what you have to do. Now get going". While everyone was leaving the Ampitheather, Daniel came up onto the stage and asks me, "Do you really think that Weazel News will want to cover a story about Camp Greenwood?" "I don't know, but I got to try. I'm even having Stacy trying to contact them", I told him. "Let's hope the plan does work", Brad says, joining in on the conversation. "There's only a week left till this camp closes for the year. We need to make sure that we expose the camp before then". "There's only a week left?" I asked. "That's not alot of time. We need to get on the ball quickly before the week ends". Category:Blog posts